¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Estaba muy preocupado porque Wendy me pidió ir a un salón para hablar de algo importante, me asustaba que ella quisiera romper conmigo por tercera vez. pero al llegar oigo... ¿Gemidos? tanto de ella como de Kyle, Kenny... ¡Incluso del culón y de Butters! acompañados por el sonido de cosas moviéndose y de las queja y gemidos de nuestros compañeros. ¡¿Será lo que creo que es! ¡NOOO!


**¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!**

Stan Marsh caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela preocupado. Su novia Wendy le dijo que fuera al salón de audiovisuales porque tenía que hablar con él de un tema importante, cosa que lo acomplejaba de sobremanera creyendo que iba a decirle que terminaría con él (por tercera vez)

-Espero que no sea eso y solo se traten de ideas mías- trato de calmarse hasta que divisó el salón al que fue citado -okey, aquí voy- carraspeó y caminó con la mayor firmeza que podía hasta allá.

Pero a medida que se acercaba comenzó a oír extraños sonidos provenientes del salón.

-No Kyle… se supone que debías poner eso ahí al frente- era la voz de la pelinegra que por algún motivo se oía incómoda y parecía estar gimiendo, cosa que lo desconcertó y quiso tocar la puerta.

-Es que tú debiste abrirte más de piernas… no me diste más opción- su mejor amigo también se escuchaba incómodo y le costaba trabajo respirar. Esos comentarios lo alarmaron muchísimo.

-¿Un momento? ¿Será que acaso están haciendo lo que creo que es?- literalmente pegó la oreja contra la puerta para poder oír mejor lo que ocurría.

-Háganme un espaciecito por favor ¡No tengo cupo!- ahora escuchó la voz de Kenny quejándose.

-¿Qué? Será que acaso… ¡¿Está hacía un trío junto con mi mejor amigo y con el degenerado de Kenny?!- esto no solo lo asombró más, sino que le hizo enfurecer a niveles peligrosos.

-Yo-yo tampoco tengo cupo, ¿Me dan un pe-pqueño espacio?- solicitó Butters.

-¡¿HASTA CON BUTTERS?!- Stan estaba que escupía fuego como un dragón enfurecido.

-Pero que falta de flexibilidad tienen ¡Deberían darles vergüenza!- pero su quijada casi cayó al piso al oír a Bebe regañándolos -miren, se hace de esta manera, tú también presta atención para que lo hagas bien, Wendy- los estaba guiando como si fuera una experta en el tema.

-¿Acaso está volviendo a dejar florecer su lado lésbico? ¡NO!- comenzó a morderse las uñas.

-¡JA! Deberían ver cómo están ahora ¡SON TAN PATÉTICOS!- canturreó el culón de Cartman.

-Tú no puedes opinar, mojón gordo. ¿Se te olvida que a los pocos minutos de hacer esto ya estabas gimiendo y sudando a chorros como la puta de tu madre luego de una noche entera con sus clientes?- ante esta ofensa, se comenzó a oír incontables insultos por parte del castaño obeso.

-¡¿Eso piensas judío idiota?! ¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO PARA QUE APRENDAN!- sus pasos molestos combinados con su voluminosa y pesada humanidad hicieron temblar un poco el piso -¡Quítate de en medio, pobretón!- el rubio se quejó diciendo: "¡OYE, ESE ERA MI LUGAR, PANZÓN!"

-Siempre he sabido que Cartman le tenía ganas a Wendy ¡¿Pero esto?!- Stan rechinaba los dientes.

-En vez de estar ahí pendejeando, ¿Por qué no nos echan una mano?- se quejó Craig.

-Tú no eres nadie para quejarte, Tucker. Todo el día estuviste junto a tus amigos y nadie te reclamo. Además ¿Qué no tienes a Tweek?- Kenny protestó, no hay que ser adivino para saber que el pelinegro le sacó el dedo medio y se oyó el clásico ¡GAH! del rubio cafeinomano.

-Como se quejan. Solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer, al igual que el resto de nosotros, y punto- el que se quejó ahora fue el Topo, acompañado de una risa de Gregory y del sonido de objetos moverse con brusquedad, en especial el chirrido de las patas de mesas y sillas.

-¡¿Es que acaso están haciendo una orgía entre todos los miembros del salón o qué?! ¿Quiénes más están ahí adentro?- Stan se llevó ambas manos a la boca, parecía a punto de enloquecer.

Continuó oyendo todo tipo de ruidos, gemidos, exclamaciones, insultos, quejas y más cosas moviéndose. ¿Cuántas personas estaban ahí haciendo esa aparente orgía?

-Oye hermano, ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?- pidió Ike a Kyle.

-No sé. ¿Qué dices, Wendy?- la pelinegra dijo que no había problema y que podría intentar hacerse un espacio junto con los que estaban con ella.

-¡AHORA SÍ NO SOPORTO!- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Stan y de una patada abrió la puerta del salón -¡HA VER, QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!- parecía poseído.

Pero de nuevo su quijada cayó al piso, los brazos se le quedaron colgando y se le formó una gorda gota de sudor estilo anime porque el interior ¡Estaba decorado para una fiesta de cumpleaños! Mejor dicho ¡Su fiesta de cumpleaños! Ya que había un cartel que decía: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Stan!

Craig y Tweek acomodaban algunas cosas, lo mismo hacían el Topo, Gregory y demás chicos y chicas de su salón. Wendy, Kyle y los que participaban en la "orgía" ¡ESTABAN JUGANDO TWISTER! Y obviamente estaban en posiciones muy incómodas.

-¡OH NO, STAN! Echaste a perder la sorpresa- su novia fue hasta él -quería que te llevaras la mayor sorpresa de tu vida ¡Pero tenías que aparecer justo ahora!- lo regañó, todos refunfuñaron porque todo su esfuerzo para la sorpresita se fue al carajo.

-En realidad Wendy… todos ustedes sí que me dieron la mayor sorpresa de mi vida- el chico se rascó los pelos de la nuca y sonriendo nervioso sintiéndose el mayor pendejo del mundo al haber tenido esos pensamientos tan Kenny´s, corrección, tan pervertidos.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 13/10/2016.**

 **¿Qué pensaron ustedes? ¿Qué en serio se estaba llevando una orgía ahí? ¡Son tan sucios como Stan! XD.**

 **Esto lo hice porque cumplí años ayer y también porque dentro de pocos días Stan también cumplirá años ¡¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar ambos cumpleaños con esto?!**

 **Espero que les gustara el fic y les haya sacado muchas risas (aunque no fue la gran cosa) y de todo corazón agradezco a todos los que me desearon felicidad en esa fecha tan especial que solo se celebra una vez al año (Y que me acerca cada vez más un pie a la tumba XD)**


End file.
